THE BOND
by ketomato
Summary: "Kris kembali menyeringai, lalu berbalik. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Menyisakan Kai, yang kini seutuhnya milik Kris, mainannya, yang kapan saja bisa ia sentuh dan permainkan." EXO's Kris / EXO's KAI / Kriskai


**Title : THE BOND**

**Rating : M**

**Length : drabble**

**Cast : EXO's Kai, EXO's Kris, KrisKai**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], no edit, bad words, confusing.**

* * *

**Summary : **

**_"Kris kembali menyeringai, lalu berbalik. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Menyisakan Kai, yang kini seutuhnya milik Kris, mainannya, yang kapan saja bisa ia sentuh dan permainkan."_**

* * *

_Cring.._

_Cring.._

Mata rantai itu berdenting satu sama lain, seiring bergeraknya tubuh seseorang. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kuat rantai yang mengikatnya. Mengikat hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut celana jeans kaus singlet hitam. Ikatan rantai itu tidak kuat. Bahkan sangat longgar. Kakinya sanggup melangkah, walaupun tidak lebih dari 3 meter. Tangannya bebas, meskipun tak sanggup meraih grendel pintu yang tak jauh di depannya.

"Brengsek!"

Lelaki itu menghentakkan tangan dan kakinya bergantian, membuat rantai itu kembali bergemerincing gaduh. Memaksa tenaganya yang memang tidak banyak.

Dan pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang lelaki lain. Lelaki dengan keadaan tak jauh berbeda dengan lelaki yang berada dalam kungkungan rantai di dalam ruangan itu, sama-sama hanya berbalut celana jeans dan singlet hitam tipis yang menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya. Seringaian menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat 'tawanan'-nya meronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

Langkah kakinya mempersempit jaraknya dari tawanannya itu, tawanan berharga yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Lepaskan aku Kris keparat!"

Lelaki dalam kungkungan rantai itu mendesis. Mencoba mengancam sosok didepannya. Tapi nihil tentu saja. Kris-sosok itu- mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Kris menyentuhkan ujung-ujung jarinya tepat di leher lelaki itu. Basah dan penuh keringat.

"Kau…terlihat menawan Kai."

Kris berbisik pelan. Tepat ditelinga Kai –lelaki berantai itu- . Kai memundurkan kepalanya. Menatap jijik sosok Kris yang terlihat mengerikan baginya.

"Menjauhlah dariku manusia biadab. Jauhkan tangan kotormu."

Kris mendongak. Menguarkan tatapan amarah dari kedua matanya. Tangan yang tadinya menyentuh lembut Kai kini mengepal. Dan dalam hitungan detik kepalan itu berubah menjadi sebuah pukulan keras di pipi Kai.

"Orang yang melunasi hutang keluargamu kau bilang manusia biadab? Dimana rasa terimakasihmu hah?!"

Kris mencengkeram pundak Kai. Kukunya menancap, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana.

"Kau…dan keluargaku…sama biadabnya Kris."

Kris menyeringai. Tangan kanannya bergerak pelan. Berpindah dari pundak Kai menuju tengkuk. Mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Kai.

"Sama…darahmu juga dialiri darah keluargamu…jadi kau sama biadabnya denganku bukan?"

Kris mendesis. Dan tanpa aba-aba, bibir tebalnya meraih bibir bawah milik Kai. Menggigitnya kasar hingga Kai mengerang. Tangan Kai mencoba melawan., mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh darinya. Tapi entah darimana, tangan itu diam. Kai tak bisa bergerak. Tangan kiri Kris menarik salah satu ujung rantai yang entah bagaimana, itu membuat semua rantai di tubuh Kai mengerat, membuatnya tak bergerak.

_'sial'_

Kai mengumpat dalam hati. Semula kepalanya masih sanggup memberontak, hingga tangan kanan Kris menjambak rambutnya lembut, namun tetap membuat kepalanya berhenti memberontak. Sesaat keduanya membutuhkan oksigen. Kris melepaskan kegiatannya menjamah bibir Kai.

"Jangan pernah berkata kalau aku manusia biadab Kai. Karena jika aku memang seperti itu, aku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu."

"Aku akan menganggapmu mulia jika kau langsung membunuhku Kris."

Kris mundur. Sepertinya sudah cukup obrolannya dengan Kai kali ini. Dia tidak mau emosinya memuncak, dan benar-benar membunuh 'tawanan berharga' miliknya itu.

"Kau kudapatkan dengan susah payah Kai. Dan aku, tidak mungkin akan dengan mudahnya menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. Sekalipun pada 'kematian'."

"Sial kau Kris!"

Kai menggeram, mengeluarkan tenaga yang tersisa sekali lagi. Mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan diri, meskipun sia-sia.

"Kau… Kai, milikku. Milik Kris. Selamanya."

Kris kembali menyeringai, lalu berbalik. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Menyisakan Kai, yang kini seutuhnya milik Kris, mainannya, yang kapan saja bisa ia sentuh dan permainkan.

* * *

**END**


End file.
